Serendipity
by musemonkey
Summary: Edward discovers Bella at Forks hospital and immediatly falls in love. Bella's been hurt before and doesnt open up as well. When she does can they take everything that is thrown their way? All human usual couples rated M for language and sexual content
1. Chapter 1

_**Hi peoples!!! Well this is my first fanfiction and I have to thank *lady lily of darkness* for helping me with ideas and my writers block. I have no life lol no I will update really fast depending on ideas or writers block. Hope you enjoy!!**_

Epov

My father, Carlisle had to leave for work saying there was an emergency down at the hospital. I accompanied him because I couldn't stand Alice's constant begging to go shopping with her. I swear she's a compulsive shopper-but I would never say it aloud, she'd kill me with her sparkly scarfs! I loved her but she was scary sometimes. My father is an attractive man. He's got golden blonde hair and striking blue eyes. I absolutely adore my mother. What a wonderful woman she is. I inherited her weirdly attractive golden brown hair with natural red, blonde and brown tints to it. I also have her piercing green eyes except hers are lighter. Emmett calls me ginger. Eventually I'll get him back later.

As soon as we got to the hospital Carlisle rushed out of his Mercedes and I quickly followed. Already in his white doctors coat he ran towards the action. From the looks of it a girl around my age, 17, had a severely broken her leg. I stayed in the waiting room till surgery was done. I usually say hi to the patients and give a swift get well then leave, but for some reason I had a butterflies in my stomach. Jeez I sound like a girly guy.

Carlisle came out giving me the ok to go say hi to the patient. Walking to the room the girl was in I realized how creepy hospitals are. Everything looks bland and white. I reached the door and knocked then slowly entered. As soon as I looked at the girl I was smitten. She had wavy mahogany brown hair, plump pink lips and big brown orbs I could just swim in.

"Umm hi?" she said it like a question.

It took me a minute to regain complete composure.

"Oh hi, I'm Dr. Cullen's son, Edward. I like to say hi to the patients." I gave her a movie star grin and she looked just as smitten…well at least I think so.

"My name is Bella Swan." It was almost like she was tripping over her words, choosing them carefully.

"Are you the chief's daughter?" I asked with genuine curiosity

"Hmm yeah, I just moved in with my dad, I tripped over a rock then broke my leg isn't that just delightful?" Sarcasm invaded her words.

I chuckled then she joined in with me.

Bpov

I can't believe I'm in this hell hole again! All because of a stupid rock I break my leg! I've been to the hospital way to many times for the normal human to comprehend. After surgery I was put in a private room with time to think only to be interrupted by knocks at the door. In walks a Greek god. He looked around 6'1. He was tall and lanky but oh so delicious. He had golden brownish hair with tons of natural colors in it. He had sex hair! It was in total disarray but looked so placed at the same time. His green eyes pierced my boring crap colored ones. The mystery man looked flushed for some reason; he had a slight blush and some kind of look in his eyes, like the ones you see only in the movies. Maybe he was a movie star?! I'm so stupid for jumping to conclusions.

"Umm hi?" the silence was awkward.

He looked uncomfortable then a silky voice filled the air.

"Oh hi, I'm Dr. Cullen's son, Edward. I like to say hi to the patients."

"My name is Bella Swan." I was terrified of talking to guys much less this gorgeous one right in front of me.

"Are you the chief's daughter?" for some reason he sounded like he cared.

Ugh I dreaded this question. I had been asked this over and over again very recently.

"Hmm yeah, I just moved in with my dad, I tripped over a rock then broke my leg isn't that just delightful?" I felt sarcasm would be good in this situation.

He laughed and I nearly fainted. He was pure perfection. We eventually talked for hours until I was released. We exchanged numbers and he asked me to dinner…once my leg healed. I laughed then agreed.

The ride home with Charlie was awkward to say the least. He's my hero though. Charlie has wavy brown hair and brown eyes. He's not one to talk much. I would say we're close to twins as far as personality and looks go.

"Sorry for Uhh all the trouble." I felt horrible for causing so much hoopla.

"Don't worry Bells at least you're not hurt badly." He said gruffly.

We smiled then headed inside. I went upstairs slowly, mostly because I had a huge cast thingy on my leg and because I didn't want to fall and break the other leg. Collapsing on my bed I let out a breath of relief that I was home and that Edward Cullen had asked me out. I decided to text him real quick.

(_Italic-Bella,___**Bold-Edward)**

_Hey ginger XP_

About a minute later I got a reply.

**Ha-ha you sound like my beast of a brother, hi**

_Lol I like your brother already just wanted to say hi before I hit the sack. :P_

**Okay well dream of me lol jk**

_*blushes* only if you dream of me :P just kidding lol ttyl _

**Bye beautiful**

I did exactly what he told me, I dreamt ofhim and we did whatever we pleased. Hopefully I'll see him again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi lovelies!! I'd like to thank *JessXO * for being the first reviewer!!! Major kudos to you! Well this is the second chapter of **_**Serendipity**_** I'm not sure how long I am going to keep this going but it's going to be longer than 20 chapters. This chapter takes place about a week before school starts. Some of the characters are a little OOC. I know the category says its romance/Drama but it's also a comedy! Read & Review!**

Bpov

When I woke up this morning I woke in a sleep sweat. Not because I'm scared but surprisingly because of pleasure…and that scared me. I carefully went down stairs lugging what seemed like 50 pounds of nothing on my leg. Heading over to the kitchen I realized Charlie had fallen asleep on the couch watching TV. He looked full of youth, like a kid in a candy shop. I wonder what he's dreaming about. I pulled the covers fully on him and turned off the TV.

As soon as I opened the fridge only to find old take out and…a lemon? Taking the nastiness out of the fridge I threw it in the trash. I took some money out of the "Grocery and other stuff" fund bucket.

Dear Charlie all you had was trash in your fridge so I went to the grocery store. Call if you want anything in specific.

Love

Bella

As soon as I walked out of the front door I smiled at my trusty rusty truck. Damn I love Charlie! I still can't believe he got me a truck. I got to the store pretty fast, but then again this is a small ass town. *Sigh* my mind wandered to Edward and his beautiful laugh. Maybe he goes to school here; I mean his dad does work at the hospital. This thought gave me hope. That's all I need, hope, and lots of it.

When I walked in the grocery store I got all the essentials' and plus some. I got a big effing bag of jelly beans and popcorn. Yeah I know I'm a fat ass. I found the jellybeans on the very bottom shelf. I lugged it into the cart and I accidently knocked into a tiny girl.

I gasped "Holy shit, Oh my god I'm so sorry!!"

She's beautiful! She has a short brown cropped do and amazing baby blue eyes. She was only about 4'11**(haha so am I!) **but was so fashionably dressed.

She giggled "It's totally my fault I was the one who was trying to see what you were doing all crunched up like that."

"I got to have my jellybeans" pointing to the mountain in my cart.

"Are you Bella Swan?" she looked suspicious.

"Yeah" I murmured.

She practically screamed when she heard this. Okay I'm kind of scared of her now.

"My brother likes you" she sang and giggled.

"W-who's your brother?" okay now I'm really excited.

"Edward Cullen!! I'm his sister Alice."

"Oh! Now I remember you. Edward told me that he had a little pixie of a sister." I gave her a humorous grin.

"You betcha I'm a pixie! I think we're going to be great friends Bells!" She gave me a genuine smile and huge puppy dog eyes.

She's as beautiful as Edward. I feel plain, but she soon interrupted my thoughts.

"You're just as beautiful as Edward said you were."

I could feel the blood rushing to my cheeks.

"Here let me put my cell phone number in your phone so I can call you when I have my annual 'End of summer sleepover'!!"

I handed her my phone and she gave me hers. I waved goodbye then went home with my groceries and jellybeans.

Epov

Once Carlisle's shift was over we headed home. All I could think about was Bella and her beautiful eyes. Carlisle noticed my buzz and cryptically said,

"You're in love aren't you?"

"Uhh…Umm yeah." I admitted

"You love Bella, but you feel love at first sight is a stereotype, am I wrong?" he smiled knowingly

"How in hell do you know these things?!"

"Well for one I'm your father and I've been in your position before…and still am." He got a dazed look.

As soon as he said that we drove into the drive way and I escaped. Not before I bumped into Emmett, oh joy.

"Oh Eddie!!! Dude you look like you're on crack."

"Maybe I am, pussy munch." I countered back.

"Damn straight, cock suck." Oh…he's good.

I flipped him the bird then went to my room. My phone vibrated, I hoped it was Bella that texted me.

(**Bold-Edward,**Underlined-Alice)

Hey Edwardo!!! I'm goin 2 da store 2marrow do you want anything?

**Hella no. **

Don't be so vain! Be happy and think about f*ucking Bella! :) 

**Jeez you're retarded and how do you know about Bella?**

Daddy told me!

**Damn you :P I'm going to bed. **

Bpov

As soon as I got home I unloaded everything and decided what to make for dinner. Until I noticed a note on the fridge

Bella,

I got called in for work sorry to leave you alone…again but I got you school supplies there on your bed. Be careful and don't break anything.

Love,

Charlie

Well I guess I'll be alone for the night. I made me a PB&J sandwich and texted Alice.

_(Italic-Bella, __**Bold-Alice)**_

_Hey Alice, when exactly is that sleepover?_

**Omg I knew you'd want to come!!! Its tomorrow **

_Cool! What time?_

**Well I want you to be here earlier than everyone else since you're my new bff!! I'll pick you up I know where you live. **

_Aww thanks Pixie!__Who all is coming?_

**My brothers: Edward (ur love), and Emmet**

**Emmett's girlfriend Rosalie and well of course me.**

**And my beautiful boyfriend jasper, He's Rosalie's twin **

_Okay…do you think they'll like me?_

**I know Emmett will as long as you bring those jellybeans lol**

**But yes everyone will love you!!**

_Lol okay I guess I'll see you tomorrow then! Ttyl_

I ran as fast as I could (which wasn't very fast) up the stairs to pack my bags. I got my bag then put my bag of jellybeans in it. Hmm what to wear? For my pajamas I packed a plain white tank top and cute polka doted booty shorts. Then I put some of my lacy bras and thongs my best friend Lacy back in Arizona bought me. I was going to have Edward drooling over me haha. I giggled to myself as I packed another pair of clothes and toiletries.

When I looked at the clock it was already 11 o' clock. Whoa where had the time gone? I collapsed from exhaustion into a dreamless sleep.

I hope you guys liked this chapter!! The next chapter will be out VERY soon and it will be about the sleepover and all the meetings and the chemistry between Bella and Edwardo lol.

Review if you love me and jellybeans!!


	3. Chapter 3

**I told you that the next chapter would be out SOON!! The sleepover takes place in this chap. Read Review!**

**AlicePov**

I can't believe how wonderful Bella really is! I see great things happening with her and my brother. I told everyone that Bella was my newest friend and that she would be coming to the sleepover. Edward was practically jumping up and down and Emmett was excited to meet his "newest sister!"

Ugh I've been up all night planning and setting up food and thinking up games. Spin the bottle is out but Truth or Dare is SO on. Emmett wants to play Guitar hero so he set that up for me. Daddy said Mommy left some money for us to buy pizza. They usually leave for a few nights so we could have some privacy. It was around 3 o' clock and so I left to go pick up Bells.

**Bpov**

Alice texted me saying she was on her way to pick me up. I made sure I had all the essentials then put my bag by the door. I went to my room to check out how I looked. Today I put on a long sleeve baby blue colored shirt with embroidered sequins around the neckline and cute torn up skinny jeans and my black converse. As soon as I fixed my hair I saw Alice's yellow Porsche. Whoa! She jumped out of her car and ran up to the door at the same time I ran down the stairs.

"Come in!!" I yelled

"Hey Bells, I love what you wearing!!"

"Thanks lovely. So what exactly is going to happen tonight?"

"Well were going to binge on junk food and play games." She told proudly

"OMG I'm a major foodie!" I screamed

"Well let's go mother fucker! Haha"

And with that we jumped in her car and went to her house. This gave me time to think. How was I going to react when I saw Edward? Would he like what he saw? I guess I got caught up in my thoughts when I heard Alice screaming for me to get the hell out of her car.

"Holy shit your house is huge!"

She started to drag me and my bag to the front door. Damn she's strong.

"You can just put your bag by the stairs. Follow me." She motioned me over.

She led me to the third floor at the very end of a hallway.

"Oh Eddie come out of your room now I have you a present!!" she screamed.

Then I heard his musical voice screaming profanities at Alice till he finally came out. He looked at Alice then looked at me then smiled his crooked smile when he saw my cast.

"Hello, Bella." He said in an almost foreign sounding accent.

I blushed a deep red when Alice interrupted the exchange with three magical words.

"FOLLOW US NOW."

**Epov**

I was in my room listening to some music and thinking about Bella when Alice screamed that she had a 'present' for me, whatever that meant. I barged out of my room only to be faced with an angel. Bella was right in front of me looking as beautiful as ever. The jeans she was wearing clung to her every curve. I have never been a pervert but damn she has a great rack. She was beet red.

"FOLLOW US NOW" Alice screamed.

I had to thank her later. I followed behind them both and It gave the chance to look at Bella's ass. Oh my god I'm a pervert.

**Bpov**

I could feel his gaze boring into my back…or my ass. When we got downstairs I saw three people in the living room. One big brawny guy ran after me and threw me over his shoulder.

"AHHH what the fuck!!!!" I giggled out

"Are you my new sister bells?" he sounded like a five year old.

"Yes! And I'm guessing your Emmett?"

He put me down than hugged me and simply said, "Hell yes."

We all got acquainted Jasper and Rosalie were both beautiful and blonde. Rosalie seemed bored and uninterested and Jasper was a southern gentlemen.

"Okay everyone put on your pajamas!" Alice announced with much needed authority. We did as told and Alice wore a pink silk nightgown that stopped about mid-thigh. Rosalie wore pajama pants with lips all over them and a red tank top. Jasper and Emmett were drooling. I was last to put my pajamas on. I'd say I looked hot but the cast made me look stupid. Edward didn't think that considering that he was pitchin' a tent. He saw me looking and blushed. Aww he's so adorable!

"Everybody in a circle now!" we did as we were told considering Alice scared us all.

"We're going to play truth or dare weather you guys like it or not! I get to go first"

We all groaned.

"Emmett I dare you to give Edward a lap dance or strip naked in front of everyone." Wow Alice is nasty.

"Oh Edward you nasty naughty boy I'm going to punish you." Emmett gave Edward a knowing smile while Edward just looked scared. He began to sensually dance on Edward then said "Pay up doll face." This made everyone laugh.

Now it was Emmett's turn. "Bella dear I dare you to climb on top of Edward and make-out with him, tongue included. If you don't you have to strip to your skivvies!!" he said in a girlish tone.

Never one to bail out I did what I was told. As I straddled Edwards lap I whispered in his ear "Are you okay with me doing this?" He nodded anxiously.

I gave him a seductive look then made my way to his lips. I murmured "yummy" against his lips then our lips met creating new sensations between both of us. I licked his bottom lip asking for permission he opened his lips and we fought for dominance. I heard Emmett clear his throat, we both looked up guilty and he said, "Nice job Bells, Edward cover up your hard on. We finished up the game then I got out my jelly beans and Emmett had a wide eyed Expression. I tossed him the bag and he dug in. Edward walked over to me and sat down.

"Umm hi, sorry about earlier." I said looking at my lap. He put his hand under my chin and looked me in the eyes.

"You don't ever have to say sorry for that." He said smiling.

Somehow at the end of the night we both ended up being best friends. Alice put some chick flick about a vampire and a girl in love. It was kinda romantic and somewhere in the middle Edward kissed me. That one simple kiss held so much passion, care, and even love. I fell asleep on top of him on the couch, dreaming about him and him only.

**Epov**

When she fell asleep I was in total bliss. I couldn't believe this angel wanted me. It was so soon to say love but for some reason it felt so right. I knew when she'd leave she'd take a part of me, a part only she would have. That's when she started talking in her sleep.

"Hmm…delicious, love Edward." Wait did she just say love?

I stroked her hair then fell fast asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Well this is another chapter of Serendipity, sorry to all you Jacob lovers for the future content! Read, review**

**Empov**

When I woke up I was draped over Rosie. Is it possible that you can have a jellybean hangover? These are the questions that people want to know the answers to. When I wiped the sleep off my face I could see clearly that Eddie and Belly are all cuddled together on the couch. Yay! Maybe Eddie the virgin might actually get some. Man, I love Bella already she's like a little sister and I will always protect her. When school starts up all those creepers are going to be all up in her Kool-Aid. Bella is hot but I won't say that aloud.

Then Eddie-o started to stir and woke up. He didn't notice me watching, but I could see that he was looking at Bellaboo like she was his world—already. I will admit I'm an emotional person but only Rosie knows that. He started to stroke her hair and whisper sweet nothings in her ear, then Bella woke up and planted Edward a big one straight on his kisser. He looked surprised but kinda…turned on. Ugh this is as much as I will ever want to know about Eddie. Then I fell back asleep with my beautiful Rose.

**Edpov**

When I woke up I saw Bella laying on me and thought I was still dreaming till she woke up and kissed me. She smiled a devious smile the randomly jumped up. Oooo she's wearing no bra. Yummy! Then she mouthed 'morning breath.' That led me to my own toothbrush. After we finished brushing our teeth I looked over at Bella and motioned her over to my piano.

"Bella, I-I know I haven't known you long, but the day I saw you laying in that hospital bed I knew that we where meant together." I didn't look at her but when I did I saw she looked surprised but that she had a tear in her eye.

"Please say something; I'm a little scared right now…"

"I feel the same, it's just I've been hurt before. How do you know this isn't just a summer fling?"

"When you leave the room, you take a part of me, a part I can't back unless I have you in some way. I know this isn't a summer fling because I feel that our souls somehow are connected in a way I don't know but I feel." I took her cheek in my hand and stroked it gently and kissed her tears.

"What happened Bella? Who hurt you?"

"When I lived in Phoenix, I had one guy friend from the time I was 6 till the time I was 16. His name was Jacob. We were pretty much conjoined at the hip…till he started showing that he had more than friend feelings. We started going out. I only really liked him because that's how it was supposed to be."

She looked at my face to see how I was taking it so far. I nodded.

"He kept asking me to 'give it up' and of course I didn't want to, cause sex is a big deal. He got more aggressive and was always getting to drunk so I called my dad and he told my mom to let me go. She only let me go because she didn't care about me, she wanted me gone so her and her new boy toy could play without having to deal with me."

**Bpov**

By the time I had finished my story I hadn't realized tears were freely flowing down my cheeks.

"I promise I will NEVER hurt you."

"What if he comes back? I couldn't bear to lose you."

"We belong together, we'll get through anything. I won't let that bastard or anyone else hurt you love."

"So what are we now?"

"Boyfriend and girlfriend sound so juvenile but I guess that's what we are unless you say otherwise." He gave me a crooked grin.

I nodded then said, "Enough of this depressing stuff lets mess with the others since they're all asleep!"

He chuckled then said, "Come to the kitchen with me."

I looked in the fridge and found whip cream and jalapeño juice!

"Here's the plan, we put whip cream on everyone, except for Emmett. Well I see that Emmett likes to eat so we put shaving cream on him so he thinks its whip cream. And we put jalapeno juice on his pillow and hand."

"Hmm Bella your devious…it's kinda turning me on" he joked but in his eyes I could see he wasn't lying.

I smiled then drew boobs on jasper and antennas on Alice. We put a mustache and a hairy chest made of whip cream on Rosalie. We saved Emmett for last. I put the shaving cream all on his hair, face, and fingers. Then I poured the jalapeño juice on his pillow and fingers.

Edward got pots and pans and we started to bang them together. They all woke up at once realizing that we put it on them. As we expected Emmett started to lick his fingers until he spit the shaving cream out and his face turned red. He ran to the faucet and drank what seemed like a gallon of water.

"Hey Rosalie look at my rack!" jasper exclaimed

Everyone laughed then got cleaned up.

"I have to say Bedward that was smart, but I'll get you back when you don't see it coming." Emmett looked like he was already coming up with ideas.

"Whatever you say Em." I said then laughed.

I ran up the stairs taking my bag up to Edward's room and he quickly followed. I took out my sweater dress, leggings, and my lacy thong and bra. I put everything on but for some stupid reason the dress had a zipper and I could zip it.

"Can you help me zip up my dress?" I asked him.

He quickly got up and when he started to zip up my dress I heard him gasp. I'm guessing he saw my lacy lingerie. I giggled and when he finished I pushed my bum into him and I could feel his very big hard on. He made some kind of guttural growling sound. I turned to look at his face than gave him a kiss. He pulled me in making it more passionate. I moaned and pushed him against the bathroom door, which wasn't closed all the way so he fell on his back.

"Ah! I'm so sorry!"

He chuckled "It's fine, the bathroom floor is carpet."

We laughed then Edward picked me up bridal style. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he carried me downstairs like that. Once we reached bottom stair he attacked my lips until I heard someone clear their throat.

"Ahem, I'd rather not watch you guys have sex." Emmett scoffed

"Umm well you and Rose have come close to having sex in front of us tons of times" Edward responded with a smile. Everyone laughed and the day carried on like that till Charlie called asking me to come home. I sighed then Edward drove me home.

"Edward do you want to meet my dad?"

"Will he shoot me?" he raised an eyebrow then nodded.

"Dad I'm home." I said

Charlie stood up when he saw me holding hands with Edward.

"Dad, this is my boyfriend Edward Cullen."

"Hello Edward." He stuck out his hand and Edward shook it.

"You better take care of my baby girl." Then he looked at his gun

Edward look scared, I almost laughed but held it in.

"I promise you Chief I will take great care of Bella." Edward said sternly

With that out of the way Edward kissed my forehead and left.

"Bella,..Are you being safe?"

My eyes nearly popped out of their sockets!

"Dad I'm going to say this calmly and slowly, I AM A VIRGIN!" with that I ran upstairs and told Edward of the remainder of the night.

Tomorrow is the first day of school. I don't know how I am going to take being the new kid. But I know I have Edward and my new friends to lean on.


End file.
